Game On!
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Randy makes a bet that ends up being a little to much, a bet that involves trying to get the redhead to fall for him. What he doesn't know is that Lita knew all along and this turns into a game of cold seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**A much more serious story than the others. (Romance) I just want to try something new other than my stress-free humor stories. I worked on this for a while, longer than my other stories. (Write, stop, write, stop..) I'm very serious about this fic. Serious. Not really..  
**

**Timeline- 2005 -2006 ish. Or however you want to see it.**

**I own nothing. So don't sue!**

* * *

Randy Orton sent his signature cocky grin to the others as he claimed his prize money from the table. "Handsome good looks, top of my career, every woman wants me. Now I'm kicking your asses. Life is good. Wanna go another round?" He laughed.

John sighed as he threw some bills onto the center of the table, shaking his head in displeasure. "Last one than I'm done.."

Rob shook his head as he did the same. "Come on Randy. You're not good at everything. I'm positive not _every _woman wants you, even the women backstage."

Adam nod his head and agreed while he took more money out from his wallet. "I have to agree with Rob, Randy."

Randy smirked, throwing in the money that he won a while ago, that is now his, onto the pile. "Oh yeah? Name one woman that doesn't want me. I'll make her fall in love with me in a week."

Adam grinned, "If that's a bet. I'm in.." He thought for a moment and crossed his arms, and sent a confident smile to Randy, "I'm thinking of a certain redhead.."

Randy licked his lips. "Who, Maria? Guess who she was with before she got with John."

John mumbled. "It was one kiss.."

Adam shook his head, winking. "Someone who rather jump off a cliff than stay in a room with you, at least that's how she puts it."

John grinned. "Lita? Fuck, she can't stand you, Randal. She hates everything about you.."

"Lita doesn't hate me. We just got off on the wrong foot when we meet, okay?" Randy defended. He was well aware that Lita didn't like him.

Rob chuckled. "If you mean meeting her by slapping her ass, telling her you could have her climbing the walls by the end of tonight, yeah, she totally doesn't hate you after that.."

John smirked. A thought forming in his head, "You were so confident Randy, what happened? You backing out of a bet that _you _started?"

Randy scoffed and threw the cards across the table, going everywhere, and removed himself from his seat. He grew bored of the conversation, and lost interest in the game, because, what they were saying was the truth. There was no doubt that Lita hated his guts, and he wasn't to fond of the redhead either. But what rubbed him the wrong way was that they were teasing him, thinking he couldn't get Lita to admit she didn't hate him, simple enough.

Randy turned to look at his friends, a little fire burning in his eyes, "A bet, you say? It is a well known fact that I _never _lose bets."

John stood up, challenging Randy. "Interested Randal? I don't only want you to have the redhead say she doesn't hate you, you need to have her wrapped around your fucking finger." He clearly joked, but Randy didn't catch on.

Not hesitating, Randy stuck his hand out, surprising the others. John hesitated for a moment but took Randy's hand in his own and gave a firm shake. Randy smirked, gathering the money and walked out the room, "I'll have her begging me to take her.."

Rob shook his head, looking at the three with pleading eyes, "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

Adam looked over to him, eye brow raised. "How so?"

"What if Lita found out? Not only will she be pissed at Randy, but John and you as well, possibly me 'cause I didn't stop this..." Rob sighed.

John and Adam completely ignored his statement and shrugged. Adam spoke. "She finds out, she finds out. Besides, whose going to tell her?" Adam sent a chilling glare.

Rob looked away in defeat, knowing Adam had something on him. "What if he ends up hurting her feelings?" Adam stiffened at this comment, but was to intrigued in this bet, he didn't see the things wrong with it.

Randy sent a cocky smirk. "I can't help it if she's going to fall in love with me."

"Going to? Randy I think after today she hates ya' even more than usual, she even put her hands on you." John laughed.

* * *

Lita growled as she entered the hotel room, throwing her bags onto the floor and entered the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. She glared at her reflection. Her hair looked like hell because of that asshole, Randy Orton. It wouldn't have been worst than it is if she didn't jump him after he "accidentally" splashed his drink on her.

She heard the door open, than close. Trish's voice rang through the room. "Li?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "In the bathroom."

"Did you see what that fucker did to me? I swear when I see him next time I'm going to rip his throat out." Lita said as soon as Trish walked into the bathroom.

Trish placed a comforting hand on her back, "Yes honey. I saw. I was there trying to get you off of him, do you think he's getting to you?"

Lita turned around and stared at her with disbelief, "What, getting to me? No! You think I like that son of a bitch?"

Trish sighed, putting her hands up in defense. "Not like that, honey. I'm just stating the obvious. Because lately, everything he does or say to you always sets you off. I think he's got to you."

Lita mumbled, turning her attention to her reflection, ignoring Trish's comment Trish grabbed the brush and brushed Lita's hair, going in the shower and washing your hair of knots wasn't an easy task. "Lita why don't you just give the guy a chance. He might not be as bad as he seems."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. Randy practically does everything you say.. You know it's just an act to get-"

"Into my pants?" Trish giggled, "Well it's working.."

Lita squeezed her hands tighter, Trish took notice and sighed. "I was joking around.. I don't like Randy, not like that anyways.. Come on Li, get showered. You promise me we're going out tonight, and if we happen to run into Randy don't cause a scene, please."

Lita sighed in defeat. She nodded and Trish left the bathroom so she could shower. "That bitch. When I see him I'm going to _accidentally _break his nose..."

* * *

**It took a while but oh well. I thought of a plot for this before I started writing, so it's good. As for my other stories, I think I have a plot in mind. Anyways, reviews will be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**  
**enjoy..**

Trish had Lita dress in a skimpy dress, that's how Lita saw Trish's taste in night club clothes; skimpy. A backless, black halter dress with rhinestones that showed way to much of her cleavage. Lita sighed and shook her head in dismay, "It's bad enough that I agreed to let you take me out in my most shittest moods, but you make me dress like a ten dollar hooker as well?"

Trish pouted, "Come on Li. It's not that bad. You look so hot!"

Trish was wearing a strapless white top with tight jeans. The outfit hugged her curves just right, if they walked into a club like this Lita would faint in embarrassment if she knew anyone there.

"I look good." Fixing herself in the mirror, Trish grinned, "Come on honey. Let's go."

Lita sighed, "Where exactly are we going?"

Trish turned to look at her friend. "We're going to meet a couple friends down stairs."

Lita pursed her lips, "I better not see Orton there.."

Trish bit her lip lightly, she hadn't really mentioned Randy would be there, "If he is by chance.. can you not make a scene?"

Lita winked, "A scene? Like when our eyes meet and there is this awkward tension for our friends, than just as things seem to go smoothly he makes a comment which has me launching myself at him and beating him to a bloody pulp. Oh, Trish, that's not a scene, that's a dream."

"Promise me you won't make a scene?" Trish begged, "I just want you to have fun."

Lita sighed, giving in, "He's going to be there isn't he?"

"Well.."

* * *

Trish, John, Victoria and Chris all lightly groaned at Randy, as he yet again, made a very unflattering comment towards Lita's outfit. They all got it; she looks like a whore. No reason to bring it up constantly.

Lita looked like she was about to jump him any moment, so Trish spoke up, "So John, weren't you going to tell us some big news?"

John gave Trish a **wtf** look, "Er.. not really."

"I have something to talk about-"

"Shut up Randy!"

"I wasn't talking about you Lita. You know, not everything is about you.." Randy smirked, "But since you want me to talk about you, I think-"

Victoria gave a harsh glare, making him shut his mouth. _I nearly forgot how scary she was.._

"Randy I have to disagree with you, Lita looks really hot." Victoria complimented.

John grinned, checking out Lita's outfit, yet again. "You're right. Lita looks really hot.."

Lita couldn't help but have her cheeks become pink in embarrassment, she was flattered, but they talked like she was okay with those comments. Chris finally spoke up, after eagerly looking at Lita than Randy, hoping to see some sort of action. "Why can't we just have a normal night out without Lita going off about something, me feeling left out, and Victoria not becoming sleepy drunk."

Victoria pouted cutely, "I'm do not drink myself to sleep!"

Lita let out an actual happy laugh, surprising others. "Victoria every time we go out and have alcohol we end up dragging you back to your hotel room."

Victoria looked away snobbishly, "Shut up. You guys have limits like stucked up people, you can never handle my skill of drinking!"

Trish raised a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"A challenge you will all loose!" Victoria laughed evilly.

John chuckled, ordering drinks finally. Lita smiled genuinely at Trish, she was actually happy she came, she looked at Randy, even if he was here.. When the first round of drinks came, Trish raised it in the air to make a toast. "To having a normal night."

"To having a normal night." Everyone said in sync.

Lita accidentally spilled her drink as she brought it down, onto Randy's pants. She brought her free hand to her lips, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She didn't really mean for that to happen, she smiled lightly behind her hand, maybe luck was on her side tonight.

John smirked, as Randy tried his best to keep his cool. "Not a fucking problem red, accidents happen.." He was determined to prove to Lita he wasn't such a bad person,.. only to win this bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting to update faster on a daily basis. Less than a week actually, as for my others. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with them 0.0**  
**I own nothing! Enjoy**

* * *

Lita eyes fluttered open as the sun shined onto them through the curtains. Her hand went to head, trying to ease the pounding pain in her head. Hangover. She hated those. She slowly sat up in bed, her head spinning and she was afraid if she did something to harsh she'll pass out again.

After sitting up, she looked down at her body. _oh, god!_

She was completely naked under the sheets. She picked up the covers and blocked her chest. She grew worried. She never had this happen before, and knowing, she probably ended up having sex with someone.

She looked around her, her mouth a gap when she seen him next to her. The sleeping figure was sound asleep, and it didn't look like he was waking up any sooner, even with the annoying sunlight shining onto his eyelids.

"John!" She hissed at her own voice as her head pounded harder.

She looked at him. His body was completely covered so it was hard to say if he was completely nude or not. She would peak under to see herself, but.. She shook her head, making her hiss again. _Bad idea.._

"J-john." She tried again, this time much softer.

She grew irritated after calling his name softly several times, she was going to regret this, "JOHN!" She screamed.

Both groaned loudly. Lita held her head in pain, while John scrunched his face up in pain. She stared at him through her fingers, he must be suffering from a hangover, too.

John rolled onto his stomach, bad idea, he felt like he was going to vomit than pass out. He breathed in a out to calm himself, than looked at the person that rudely woke him up. He blinked several times, opening his mouth than closing it as to say something, but was to shocked to say anything.

After a while, he spoke. "Lita.. what- what are you doing here?"

Lita shrugged, she was ashamed, she didn't even know what happened last night. "I don't really know, John. Er.. are you wearing clothes?"

That was an odd question, but he complied and rolled onto his back, and lifted the sheets to check. His entire body was numb, and he knew why now. He dropped the sheets. He bit his lip and looked at Lita."No.."

Lita slumped her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't believe she let this happen, and with all people it had to be with one of her co- worker and friend. While Lita pondered, John struggled to get up. His entire body was numb, and the world felt like it was spinning around him.

"Lita. What did we do?" He had to ask.

Lita shrugged. "I don't remember, but I'm guessing we did something last night."

"Yeah.."

"So what do we do now?" Lita asked.

John shrugged. What were they to do? Everything had already happened, they couldn't take it back. And if John was to be selfish by this, he was glad it did, he wouldn't care. He smirked, what a great way to start a conversation with a certain legend killer.

"Look away John," Lita demanded. "I need my clothes."

"I'm sure I already seen everything.." John said before laying back on his stomach and burried his face in the pillow. Lita quickly got out of bed and gathered her clothes off the floor. She quickly put them on, "Okay. You can look."

John peaked out from the pillow. She looked tired, but satisfied. He smirked at that. He sat up and confidently got out of bed. Lita looked away before the sheets fell off his body, and walked to the door. Without saying good bye, she left him.

John slowly gathered his clothes and put them on. He looked around his room. He rubbed the back of his head, this wasn't even his room. A knock was on the door and he went over to open it, before he looked at Lita, he looked behind her. This isn't even their hotel!

"John, we're not at the hotel." She said.

John nodded, and walked out of the room. This hotel looked really sleazy, like the ones were people would come over just to have sex. He mentally shuddered at that, he was sure to take a long shower after getting back to the room.

"Uh, let's just get downstairs and figure everything out, okay?" He said, and went over to the nearest stairs.

They were only on the second floor, so they walked down only a couple of stairs. They walked into the hotel, and were greeted with the smell of sex and booze. "God.." Lita scoffed.

John agreed with Lita. It was obvious they weren't in their right mind to even step into a place like this. John walked over to the front desk, the clerk smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Cena, did you have a pleasurable stay. Miss Stratus came over and already paid a room for you, you're good to go."

John nodded his thanks and walked to the entrance, Lita following behind. "Trish was here. Why the hell did she leave us here?" Lita asked with a huff.

When they walked out of the hotel they groaned, seeing the hotel's sign. Love motel. John was right when he was thinking of sleazy.. "Let's just get back to the hotel now." John said, flagging down a cab.

"Right. Than kill Trish.." Lita mumbled as she got into the cab with John.

* * *

**No Randy? Oh, no! don't worry, he'll appear in the next chapter. As for the John/Lita fans reading this, don't worry it'll have a big role in this :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note; May not be updating so quickly, but don't worry. It'll update, I am not giving up on my stories.. well..**  
**Disclaimer; Duh, I don't own it!**

* * *

Lita tried her damn hardest to not fall asleep against Cena's shoulder, but since she got into the cab and leaned her head against his shoulder to stop the dizziness, John offered his shoulder. She still couldn't get over the fact that it was so damn comfortable, maybe just her sleepiness talking. John got a little kick out of it, too. John was freely able to wrap his arms around the redhead's waist, and he was using that chance as much as possible. If anything, it just made Lita more comfortable and tired.

After the ten minute boring drive, the driver stopped near the hotel. It looked even more cheesy and expensive in the morning than it did at night. Not that anyone was complaining, staying there was a privilege. John slid out of the cab, Lita groaning when he moved her off his shoulder and got out of the cab. Lita paid, being the only one who had a wallet. Surprisingly, it had a note next to the cash that wasn't hers. She gave the money, and took out the paper.

**Lita, I knew neither of you two would have any money. So I took your wallet and put some money in there. **  
**Much love, Trish**

Lita crumpled the paper up and threw it into the nearest trash can. Expensive place, expensive can. Lita walked into the hotel with John, ignoring the looks from their fellow co- workers. They didn't know, but people was spreading small rumors about John and Lita possibly hooking up. Since a few of them saw them at the bar, and John and Lita going into different cabs than the others, they figured they did.

Not that the rumors mattered anymore, they were rumors.. but, sadly true.

Lita grimaced when every little memory of last night came crashing in like a train. Horrible, was what she thought of the memories. She really wished her mind kept them away from her, not wanting to remember everything that happened last night, every little detail.

Lita groaned loudly, gaining Cena's attention. "What is wrong Lita? You going to throw up?"

She was glad he was worried, but remembering what happened between him and herself made her want to vomit. Not saying it was bad, really pleasurable she might add, but grossed her out that it was a co- worker she considored not that bad. When it came to Lita, you take it or leave it. She didn't just throw her feelings around like crazy, so for saying John wasn't bad, it meant she accepted him as a person to talk to.

"Just let me get back to the bedroom to sleep it off and I'll be fine."

John nodded, his room was on the other side of the hotel. He went his seperate way after Lita took the other elevator, while he took the one to the side. He didn't feel right leaving her, but he was suffering his own hangover and wanted nothing more to go back to the hotel room and sleep it off as well.

Lita waited for the elevator to stop going up and down and shaking, realizing it was just her head she groaned. The elevator music wasn't helping her case either. She was happy that her floor was a low number and only had to ride a couple of floors before getting to hers.

She left the elevator, Maria greeting her with a cheery voice. "Morning Lita! Have a good day."

Lita gave a small smile, and nodded. Glad the woman didn't stop for a conversation. Lita would have punched her in the face than tell her she wasn't in the mood, proving her point. She got to her room, glad the room was dim lighted.

"Hi Lita." Trish greeted softly, worried if Lita had a hangover.

Lita groaned, answering Trish's question. Trish rushed into the bathroom to get a pill for her headache with some water and handed it to Lita with a smile. Lita eagerly ate the pill and downed the water like she hasn't had any in weeks. Lita glared, "You're acting real nice even though you know I'm going to kill you."

Trish didn't flinch, she was use to threats from the redhead, but Lita never did once touch her, unless it was a match. "Now don't go glaring at me like this was my fault, Lita! I did try to stop you, I did. You were drunk and I didn't want you to hook up that way, but you kept on ignoring me and somehow got out of my grasp and left with John to some hotel. I finally managed to find you with Randy's help. He was just as pissed than I was.. mumbling something about John. We went there, but you were already asleep and naked. A little to late to stop you, so I just left money in your wallet and paid for your stay."

Lita sighed, knowing Trish couldn't come up with that explanation just like that, or in a day. One thing was for sure, Trish was a terrible liar. Lita nodded. "Sorry. You're right, this isn't your fault.."

Trish grinned, pulling the redhead onto the bed. "Spill everything. I need to know what happened! How did it go, what did you do.. how was he, how big was his-"

"Trish!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about getting you on a date," Lita glared. "Come on! You haven't been on a date in a while. Not all men are like him."

Lita shook her head, head pounding harder at the stressful conversation. "Jeez, Trish. Let's just say I go on a date. There is no way I am going out with a complete stranger, end of arguement."

Trish pouted, "Come on!"

"I'm not looking for a guy who wants to just get in my pants, Trish. No dates, sorry.."

"What about a friend?"

"A friend? I don't mind it but, I don't like it. All dates end badly. Jeff, it just felt like we were hanging out. Adam, we tried but that failed miserably. Phil, we don't even talk now. Need I go on?" Lita pointed out.

"Kurt?" Trish asked.

"Angle? I mean I see him as a friend and we do hang out a lot, but I don't like the guy like that. He is different from the others though, sweet, kind and goofy.. I don't want to weird things out by asking him out, besides, I see him as a brother."

"For god's sake, Cena?" Trish sighed.

"Nope. Nuh uh, I may have considorate it if we didn't have sex. So no."

Trish threw her hands in the air, "Ugh! You're hopeles.." Trish calmed herself down for a moment, "Forgot to mention this, but Randy wanted me to tell you this when you get back. He was worried for some reason.."

"Randy? You sure it was that Randy, the asshole?" Lita asked.

Trish shrugged, "Believe it or not, he told me that.. Told you he was a nice guy."

Lita's eye twitched, Trish not noticing the hatred dripping off her tongue. "You're right. I'm going to go see and him and tell him how wrong I was.."

Trish smiled, "You do that. I'm going to go off to my signing now. See you."

Trish left, leaving Lita alone. She dialed Randy's number, for some reason she had it. Might come in handy one day when she was in a crisis and had no one else to call. Highly unlikely, but whatever.

Randy picked up after the forth ring, not surprised when he answered with a hoarse tone. "L-Lita? what are you doing, did something happen to John?"

She rolled her eyes, not surprised with his answer either. She hasn't called him before and she called him the day after she was with John. "Er, what's your room number?"

"912, why, are you okay?" Randy asked.

Lita scoffed, "Maybe if you acted like this whenever we see each other, I may have not hated you so much. I'm coming over, okay."

Lita hanged up.

Randy blinked, dropping his phone onto the rug covered floor. He laid back into bed, wrapping his arms around the naked brunette he picked up at the bar. After a few moments he shot out of bed. Lita was coming over! If she saw him like this, she would think he was even lower than she already thinks.

Randy scurried around the room, picking his clothes up and the girls as well. He repeatedly called at her, not really remembering her name. She stirred in bed before sitting up, jeez, she was hot! Randy smirked, plenty of men must have been trying to get her, but he did.

The smug feeling subsided, and he told her to get dress and get out. He didn't care if he seemed rude, it was just a one night stand. She wasn't even suppose to stay over. With a huff she started to get dress. He rushed her, and she picked up the pace. When she was done, he shoved her out the door and started to clean the room to make it look presentable.

He opened the curtains and opened the door to the balcony to let fresh air in. There was a knock at the door and looked around the room once more before opening it to the redhead. Lita raised a brow and walked in, "Surprise you woke up."

"Hmm?" He asked. He should really drink water.

Lita ignored his raspy voice, no matter how god damn sexy it sounded, it was Randy Orton she was speaking to. "Never mind. Listen, I don't know what you're trying to do with Trish, but leave me out of it. Acting like you care just to make an impression on her. It may work on her, but not me. So cut the crap!"

That hurted, a bit to much than their usual name calling. She was calling him out and he felt vulnerable, he really was worried. With the amount Lita drank last night he wanted nothing more than to have the redhead come back to the hotel safely with them.

"I really was worried, Li. You may think I'm a arrogant, egotistic asshole, and I may see you as an uptight, whiney bitch.. but, I was worried about your safety."

"Aw, Randy. What a lovely way to say you care."

Randy looked down, mumbling softly to himself. "I didn't say I cared."

"What was that.. never mind. I'm really here because I want to know what your up to. You've been nothing but nice to me since yesturday. We've been at each others necks since the day you debuted, all of a sudden a change of attitude?" Lita stated.

Shit, she was on to him. He needed an explanation, and he needed one now. Heck, he just said the first thing that came to mind so he didn't seem suspicious staying quiet. "Because I'm tired of it, the fighting."

Lita raised a brow, making him continue. "I don't want to call each other names anymore, argue, get into a fight, or ruin each others matches-"

"So it's about the match?"

He bit his lip, looking away to think. "No. Sometimes when we all hang out you treat me like I'm not there, brush me off codly. I'm tired of being treated like that, Li. It's annoying the others, and annoying me. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

She glared, "You know exactly what you did!"

He ignored her. "Sometimes I just want you to accept me when we all hang out, have fun when I'm around. I don't want to fight anymore Li," He looked at her, holding the smirk back when a little bit of compassion was on her face. "..I want to be your friend, too Li."

Lita was taken back. No one has ever told her that they wanted to be her friend, not even the ones she hangs out with. It just happened.. but, hearing this made her heart warm up a little. She smiled, but quickly dropped it. A scowl on her face. "Randy I knew you all these years, something like that just doesn't happen. You don't want me as a friend, you're just tired of all the fighting, backing out like a fucking wimp, huh?"

It took everything in him to not glare back and shout all the things at her he had pent up. He looked down, for some reason sadness always worked on chicks. Including Lita. "I guess it's a little to late for you to even think of me as a friend, but that's fine. I'll prove to you that I'm tired of all this, and I truely do want you as a friend.. even more," He mumbled the last part to himself, mentally smirking. "And you can bet on that."

Lita shook her head, "We'll see." With that said, she left his room.

Randy smirked, praising himself. "Never lost a bet. Not gonna lose this one. Lita you will get your heart broken if you fall for me."

Lita laughed lightly as she walked down the hall. "Prepare for hell Randal.."

* * *

**Let's all agree that Lita can get crazy when she wants to get crazy. Prepare for future OOC Lita. Yes, I think Kurt Angle is goofy, in a good way! I'm confussed with pairings now! John/Lita or Randy/Lita. Maybe one of my muse will come alive while I think about it. Review me your thoughts! Suggestions? I'll gladly discuss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note; 'Bout time I've updated my stories. Bravo for me :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything related.**  
**Enjoy..!**

* * *

Lita found it extremely easy to get under Randy's skin. It was hard to do, but, when she found what ticked him off, she didn't stop talking about it. She would talk about the times Randy did some mean things to her in the past, that didn't do much because he would remind her how she did similar things to him. She gave up and started talking to him about him.

He grinned each time she talked about an accomplishment he did, but it soon faded when she mentioned something bad, or a mistake he made. "Remember when Edge saw an interest in you, he wanted to form a little tag team match with you, but, he soon found out you only cared about yourself and no one else at that time. I'm actually glad he didn't team up with you, you might care only of yourself and steal his spotlight."

He tensed. He _fucking _tensed. Lita smiled evilly at that. Oh how good it felt to finally get a negative reaction from him. She gave him credit, he lasted longer than normally. Probably more than he could handle, but he didn't go off. Lita grew bored trying to make him crack, so she was giving him this chance. "So, what do _you _want to talk about now, enough about you. We only talk about you."

Randy shook his head at Lita. He thought for a moment, not wanting to upset the redhead, knowing that she wanted him to, he had to choose his words wisely. He managed, took plenty of time, but he managed to get the redhead to himself to actually talk. "It's hard not to talk about myself when you're constantly bringing me up.." They sat out in the arena, in the seats that the announcers sat at. The rest of the crew were busy taking down lights and stuff backstage, the ring was always last. Always. It gave perfect time for others to wrestle around, practice, or just mess about. That's exactly what John and Chris were doing.

Lita smirked, "But it's what you love to talk about, isn't it? Randy Orton, the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion, now holding no gold, or doesn't even have a title shot at anything. Let's see, all your friends are successful; Adam is tag team champions with Chris. Rob has a title shot for the intercontinental champion. And then we have John Cena," she pointed at him in the ring, "The WWE Champion and face of the company."

That sent him over the edge. How dare she talk about him like that, comparing him to John Cena. He was always compared to his best friend. It angered him, because they would always belittle him when they compared him to John. He was better than John. In every way. He had better looks, he was better in the ring, he was better with the ladies. And he'll prove that. Randy rolled his eyes, "And I'm proud to call them all my friends."

Lita's eyes twitched. She grew frustrated and Randy couldn't help but grin at that. He _fucking _grinned. She didn't want that. No. She wanted his entire body to tense up until he can't handle anymore and explode. Ah, what a sight that would be. She lived to see that. She lived on it, waiting for him to yell at her. Ever since he confessed to her last night, she set it as a goal and that was the only thing on her mind.

Randy sighed and looked away, he pulled the sad thing and Lita fell for it again. Guilt crossed her features and she bit her tongue for that comment. She knew Randy was constantly being compared to John, always making him seem so little. Every accomplishment he ever made was thrown down the drain compared to John's, like everything he's ever done wasn't enough when he was being compared to John. Lita knew that feeling. She after all, was always being compared to Trish; to her looks, to her reign as champion, to her wrestling ability.

She instantly felt bad and she put a hand on his shoulder, he tensed in surprise but he soon relaxed. He didn't look at her and she thought she actually really did hurt his feelings. "Hey," He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"You meant what you said. You just compared me to all my friends. You're just like everyone else who compares me to John." She pulled back. She felt like she just been slapped in the face. She shook her head, patting his shoulder softly. "No, no. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get under your skin.." Hearing that out load made her really sound like a bitch. What was she doing? Here Randy Orton sat next to her, vulnerable, and she was picking on him because he wanted to try being friends.. God, she sounded like a bitch now.

"I think you stepped over the line with that comment.." Randy looked away, feigning dramatic. "That hurted.."

Lita wrapped her arms around his arm and pulled herself close to him. He smirked, feeling her chest pressed up against him like that nearly made him broke character. She pouted when he didn't look at her. "Come on.. You're not going to let yourself down because I made a stupid comment, are you?"

"No. Normally I wouldn't. But, that's all I hear when it comes to me. John this, John that.. It gets annoying sometimes, but, it affects me more than I thought it would." Hell, what he was saying was all made up. He knew _he_ was better than Cena. Lita leaned her head against his arm, sighing, "I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore.. okay?"

Randy glared, looking down at her. Why the hell was she leaning against him like that, not that he minded, but, seriously? "Red. Tell me. Why did you come out there during my match and tried to.. distract me?"

Lita looked down at her shirt, blushing, she remembered she was still dressed in his shirt. He wore this shirt, but backstage he removed it near the curtains and walked out towards the ring. Lita, watching him, casually picked it up and changed into it. She remembered blushing deeply when it was warm and smelled like him. She shook that off and walked around backstage, a smug look on her face as she did so. Just when he was about to win the match, she came out in his shirt. He took in a sharp breath when he seen her, his shirt was big on her. God, she was fucking sexy. Her legs visible for everyone because she changed into a very short, shorts. He got distracted to say the least, but quickly looked away from her. He couldn't get distracted, not now. If he lost this match, he would probably lose control and lash out at her. He quickly delivered a RKO to his opponent and pinned him, picking up the win. He could see her on the ramp, hands clenched in anger. He smiled and waved her off as she ran backstage.

"Er.. um, I was just being friendly and was going to cheer you on.. yeah." Lita explained. Randy shrugged, this was making her uncomfortable so he would drop it for no. No matter how bad he wanted to get angry at her and ruin her next match. "That's really _sweet _of you, Li." Lita could hear it, the venom dripping over that word. What was he doing, was this just all an act? Lita pulled away, horror all over her face. How did she not see this. Randal Keith Orton, was trying to get into her pants. He seen the look on her face, and panicked inside. "L-Let's go join John and Chris.." Forget acting smooth, he was getting out before Lita suspected anything. He was not going to talk to her all day. That was finale.

Lita mentally checked off; Not trying to get into my pants. She grinned and followed Randy, he seen this, and speeded up and got into the ring. Lita thought nothing of his actions and got into the ring. John, opened the ropes wider for her to slip through. She got in and smiled at John, looking into his eyes, real deeply. John stared back at her, it was like those cliche movies, everything froze and it was only her and him.. Chris watched on with a grin, knowing what was going on. They were having a moment. Randy fummed, hating that John was trying to ruin his chances at winning.

An idea went through his mind and he pointed at Chris. "Referee!"

* * *

**John and Lita have a moment and Randy is totally mad because he thinks John is sabotaging his chances! :) I had fun writing this chapter, don't know why. Just did. I love the feed back, I really do. Review your thoughts on this chapter, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: School caught up with me and I hadn't uploaded anything in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon does.**

* * *

Chris gave a look. Did Randy just point at him and call him a referee, what was that about? He caught on when Randy snuck up behind John and put his arm between his legs and rolled him up in a pin. Thinking it was all just play, Chris slid next to the two and smacked his hand onto the ring three times. Confused, John didn't know what was going on. He was having a moment with Lita, the next it was torn away and he felt his body smacking into the ring. Chris was counting, Randy was pinning him, what was going on? Did Randy really just do that?

Lita grinned, playing along as a commentator, "Randy Orton just pinned the WWE Champion."

Randy stood up and smirked as Chris held his hand up in victory. John glared up at Randy, the two feeling the new found hatred while the other two thought they were just messing around. John stood up, fixing his shorts a bit that Randy had pulled. He pointed a finger at Randy, "I demand a rematch!" The playfulness in his voice calmed Randy. Randy thought John was actually angry at him.

He was mad at John. He didn't know why.

He placed both hands on his hips and looked away snobbishly, "I refuse to fight a loser.."

John pouted and fluttered his eyelashes innocently, "Please.."

The two ended up laughing and left the two to have a conversation of there own. Lita and Chris gave each other strange looks, it was written all over their face; What the hell just happened? Chris was more interested in that than Lita was. He seen it, the look on John's face. The glare. When John glared, Chris quickly looked between the two and could see the tension. That has never happened before. Never. Whenever something like this occurred, they would never glare at each other, might bicker a bit, but there was always playfulness in there eyes. It made Chris suspicious. Maybe John was just caught by surprise when he did this. Yeah, that's it.

Lita put a hand on Chris's arm and he looked at her, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah. Especially if they been around each other for to long. It gets pretty weird but they don't take it seriously. Sometimes its funny, other times it just doesn't make sense." Chris explained and Lita nodded. "I think it's cute."

Chris laughed and folded his arm, "Just keep that comment to yourself, okay. Melina made that mistake once.."

Lita gasped, "I heard of that. Since than she hadn't come near the two. Won't even talk about them.. I wonder what they said to her that made her so scared."

Chris shrugged. He asked them both several times but they would never answer, so he just gave up and forgot about it. Chris suddenly remembered something, "Lita. I forgot to tell you this earlier, but, Trish wanted me to tell you to talk to her as soon as possible, or asap as she put it."

Lita nodded. "When it comes to Trish, everything is important. She could wait. I'll talk to her when I get back to the hotel." Chris and Lita continued to stare at them. John's back was to them, so they couldn't really see the conversation going on.

Randy gritted his teeth, "Just admit that your trying to make me lose."

John rolled his eyes. "I will admit it as soon as it comes true. Why don't you just admit that you're jealous of me and Li havin' sex."

Randy took a step back and scoffed. "Is there a reason why I should be?"

"If not than this conversation is useless." John smiled and turned around, "You're fucking crazy.."

It was sometimes like this. Arguing. There friendship wasn't always playful and just goofing off, most of the time it is, but sometimes they would argue. John and Randy would smile it off, making it seem like everything was okay. Like now.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Randy here thinks we would have fun going to a beach." John laughed.

Randy shrugged. He has thought about what would happen if they did go. It seemed fun. "It would seem fun."

Lita grinned. "I agree with Randy. It would be fun."

Chris nodded. "I would go."

Randy smirked, "See John."

John could only imagine the smug look on Randy's face. He shook his head with a smile, "If that's what ya' want red. The next town over I'll look for a local beach." Randy scowled. John and Chris grinned while Lita did a little dance.

**They're going to a beach, yay! Trish has something important to tell Lita, what is it? Tell me your guesses if you like, review me your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
